


Her Father's Daughter

by kalisgirl



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Comment Fic, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalisgirl/pseuds/kalisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>whatever happened between them, Caroline is still Bill Forbes' daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Father's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> written in response to a prompt at the [Caroline Forbes comment ficathon on livejournal](http://jdphoenix.livejournal.com/71746.html)

Caroline stood by her father's grave and watched in silence. Mourners came and went, tossing flowers and dirt into the hole. Her mom stood beside her, her shoulders hunched under the weight of her grief.

Caroline stood tall. She had refused to wear black. Instead she wore a brightly patterned dress that her dad had bought for her on their last father/daughter outlet mall trip. It was a whirl of spring colours and it made Caroline think of helping her dad in the garden. Well, of watching her dad garden from the safety of the porch. But still.

It also made people stare and whisper to each other. Caroline didn't care. She didn't have any time for death rituals - her funeral had been crap and nearly killed her (again). What mattered was her dad's life. How he lived, with more courage and strength and love than Caroline had ever seen. He loved her, even if it came out wrong sometimes, and she loved him more than anyone on the planet. So she was wearing the dress he had picked for her and anyone who didn't like it could kiss her ass.

And because she loved him, she was going to be true to his life. Caroline might be a vampire, but her dad loved her. She would be strong, like he believed she was. She would only use her vampire self - physical strength, compulsion - when absolutely necessary, and only for good reasons. She would stay the vamp version of a vegetarian. And she'd stake herself before she went ripper like Stefan. Because she was strong.

Because she was her father's daughter.


End file.
